Ohana
by Pricat
Summary: Little Perry has been living at the O.W.C.A Animal Shelter but never adopted until the Flynn-Fletcher family adopt him and he learns about friendship and family
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_I know I should be working on my other PnF fics but this was inspired by a screenshot from the movie in part of Perry's backstory, as he grew up in an animal rescue center run by the O.W.C.A and we know who adopted him._**

**_In this story, little Perry is a little sad that nobody wants him intil a certain family comes along and his wish comes true but he learns about family._**

**_I hope faNS ENJOY._**

* * *

_I'm not a freak, my Mommy always thought I was cute._

_Why won't a family adopt me?_

_They always adopt the dogs, cats or other animals but nobody like me._

Perry sighed, lying in his enclosure in the O.W.C.A Rescur Cener, feeling bummed as it'd been Adoption Day and some of the other animals had gotten adopted by families, but nobody had wanted him as usual, even though some little girls had thought him cute.

But he knew his best friends Pinky and Tiggy hadn't been adopted either but peobably would as they were both dogs.

He knew his parents had saved him from the mean human poacher but he missed them, but knew they would be okay.

He then fingered something around his wrist as it was a bracelet his mother had given him a long time ago.

Whenever he wore it, it felt like his parents were with him, even though they weren't right now.

He yawned, falling asleep._._

* * *

_"_Perry, what's wrong?" Pinky asked.

She along with Perry were in the enclosure with the other animals, but saw that the turquise furred male looked a little sad about something.

"I had a strange dream, Pinky.

A little boy with red hair picked me out over the others to be his pet.

It was better than the other dreams I normally have." he told him.

"Maybe you'll get adopted, Perry.

You're very cute." she told him.

"Hey guys, whatcha you doing?" they heard somebody say.

Perry knew who the voice belonged to, as a lab and collie mix puppy joined them, with dirt over him.

His name was Tiggy and had been sent here as other shelters didn't want him but he liked Perry and Pinky as they were friends.

"Nothing much, Tiggy." Perry answered.

They then saw Carl approach, seeing Tiggy hide, knowing he wanted to give him a bath.

Perry laughed, seeing Carl drag the dog away.

"He never learns, does he?" Perry said chuckling as they went to play.

* * *

But later, Pinky saw Tiggy excited along with Perry, wondering what was wrong but stunned hearing that a family were coming to look for a pet as Pinky got excited, but Perry left to his enclosure, knowing he wouldn't be adopted as Tiggy sighed.

"Maybe this time will be different." he said.

"I'm not sure." she told him.

She hoped Perry would feel better as she was playing with a ball.

She hoped Perry would feel better.


	2. Picking Him Out

**A/N**

**Herwe's more of the story and thanks tio Brookiesmirtz for reviewing.**

**Phineas and his family are going to the O.W.C.A Animal Shelter so Phineas can pick out a pet.**

**Did anybody listen to the TSD soundtrack preview?**

**I love the Better With Perry backing track.**

* * *

Phineas was rxcited as he along with his stepbrother Ferb and their family were in the car on the way to an animal shelter, as he was allowed to get a pet but hoping he could find something cool that he could call a pet.

He was excited since his mother had told him before school, that he could have a pet

Candace hoped he wouldn't get anything gross, oe something that would bug her, as Ferb was being quiet as usual.

"Kids, we're here." Linda said as thew car pulled into a parking lot.

Candace smiled, seeing Phineas excited as they got out of the car, and following them into the animal shelter.

* * *

Perry was hiding in his enclosure, so nobody could see him, knowing that he would be here for the rest of his life, while his friends were adopted by families, but then heard the door open as he tumbled out of his enclosure, falling onto the ground, knowing Tiggy had unlocked it again, but he felt pain, making him whimper a little, as tears fell from his eyes.

Hey little guy, what's wrong?" he heard a voice ask.

He was unaware a little six year old red haired boy with a trianglur head had picked him up, but was stroking his turquise fur, as their eyes met.

Perry saw no hatred or anger in his eyes, but saw curiousity in them along with love.

"Mommy, I found a perfect pet!" Phineas said.

Linda smiled, seeing the infant platypus in her son's arms, knowing a platypus was an extraordinary pet, but Pghineas was an extraordinary kid.

"Awwwwww I think he likes you, Phineas." she said.

"I know, Mommy.

I like him too." he replied.

She and Lawrence then went to fill in the paperwork but Ferb smiled, liking the animal.

"He's got the same kind of hair like yours, Ferb." Phineas said.

"Yes, Yes he does." Ferb said softly.

Candance was a little stunned, seeing her brother had chosen a platypus, but then again, typical Phineas.

She then saw her parents return with a starter kit for the infant platypus, as Phineas smiled, leaving with Perry in his arms.

Ferb smiled as he was looking forward to having Perry as part of their family.


	3. rEUNITED wITH pINKY

**A/N**

**Here's more and bummed nobody reviewed besides Brookiesmirtz for it.**

**It's the first night, Perry is still getting used to being part of a family.**

**I hope you like.**

**Thanks also to Drama Sapphire as she loves this so far and love her fic about Perry remembering being Sam's pet.**

**Things are a little crazy as we're getting ready to go to New York tomorrow for our vacation.**

* * *

It was nearly seven and early evening, as Phineas and Ferb were getting ready for bed as they had school in the morning, but little Perry was in a basket in the boy's room, knowing Candace didn't want him in her room, but Phineas smiled, entering and wearing pyjamas, climbing into bed.

"Hey boy, it's good having a home, huh?" he said.

He heard the little platypus chatter in reply, making Ferb smile knowing Phineas used to hace a dog but it'd gotten ill and went to a farm.

He then climbed into bed across from the red headed boy but knew he was feeling better, now he had Perry.

Linda then came in, reading to them.

Perry was also listening to the story, but felrt secure here, as it reminded him of his parents taking care of him.

Linda then turned off the lamp, leaving both males to sleep, but Perry was feeling unable to sleep, but saw that Phineas was whimpering in sleep, while Ferb was sound asleep.

Perry then came out of his basket, approaching Phineas's bed but had help climbing up, as the red head helped him up.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" he said stroking his fur.

Perry was feeling a little better, as he missed his parents, but knew they'd be proud of him, seeing how he was helping Phineas feel better.

"You can sleep with me, if you want." he told him.

Perry then curled up beside the red headed male, feeling sleepy, his eyelids heavy as he fell asleep.

Phineas smiled, yawning as he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Ferb smiled, waking up the next morning, seeing his step brother still asleep but with Perry curled up next to him, but got dressed and let him sleep for a while longer, leaving the room.

But Phineas then began to stir, getting up but let Perry sleep, getting dressed and going downstairs, finding his brother and the rest of the family in the kitchen, but saw Perry enter, approaching his food bowl as there was platypus food in it, ready for him.

He then ate but was nervous, seeing Phineas grab his backpack, and following Ferb out of the kitchen as he was whimpering, because he wanted to go with him.

The red head then saw the turquise furred male there, knowing he was scared about him going to school but he hugged him.

"I'll be back later, boy." he said leaving.

Perry then ran upstairs, entering Phineas and Ferb's room, seeing their toy box as he wanted to play, wiping tears away with a paw.

_I guess I can play, until Phineas gets back._

_I miss him_.

He was then playing with toys, as he was curious.

He was liking Phineas's toys.

But he hoped that Pinky and Tiggy had good homes, but he was looking out the wndow, seeing a woman walking Pinky.

_Pinky must've gpt adopted, after all._

_I need to see her._

he then snuck out of the house, going over to the house, and into the backyard where Pinky was, but she hugged him.

"You got adopted!

What about Tiggy?" Perry asked.

Pinky frowned, knowing that their other best friend hadn't been adopted yet, but hadn't given up hope that he would get a home.

"No, No he didn't, Perry." she told him.

The turquise furred male felt happy, as he'd missed her but was listening to her tell him about her owner, Isabella.

"My owner is Phineas Flynn." he told her.

Pinky's eyes wiswned, hearing this.

"Wow, Isa likes him." she said.

Perry smiled, wishing he could talk to Phineas like with her, but knew maybe it could happen.

There wasn't any law saying he couldn't.

Pinky smiled, knowing her friend.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Perry woke up from an nap, after a bad dream he'd had about his parents, making him sniffle and crying, missing his Mom and Dad.

He didn't notice that Phineas and Ferb were home from school.

"Perry, what's wrong?

Why're you crying?" he asked worried.

The red head then sat on the floor beside the turquise furred male, picking him up gently, stroking his fur, as Perry was beginning to calm down, knowing he was still very little unlike him and Ferb.

Ferb smiled, knowing his brother had told the class about Perry for show and ttell but he'd also made a picture for Perry.

Linda had put out milk and cookies for them, but Phineas then had an idea, placing his plate on the floor beside him, as Perry was quiet but curious as Phineas took a bite out of the cookie.

"Here boy, this should make you feel better.

It's a cookie, they're delicious.

Mommy's cookies rock!2 he told him.

Perry then ate but liked the taste but ate another one but Phineas let him have some milk.

Perry felt better, but was in awe seeing Phineas's drawing.

It was of him and Phineas hugging.

"He likes it, Phineas." Ferb said.

"I know Ferbo." he replied.

They then went to play.


	4. Getting His Shots

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks yo Drama sapphire foe reviewing and glad you love it, as it's very cute.**

**In this chapter, Perry's going to the vet's and getting shots but he's scared, but of course his new owners will help him feel better about getting shots. **

* * *

Later that afternoon, Perry wondered where his family were taking him to, as Phineas was holding him in his arms, but didn't know they were going to the vet's, so he could get his shots but Phineas hadn't told him about this.

He then was feeling calm as they got in the car, but Phineas was stroking his turquise fur, listening to the CD, as it was the Bettys, Candace's favourite band but he and Ferb didn't understand it but they were talking about a cool game they'd made up at school.

They then arrived at the vet's, but Phineas felt Perry's body shake in fear, as he understood, knowing that shots hurt, but it was worth it to not get ill.

"Don't worry boy, I'm right here." he assured him.

Perry relaxed a little, knowing Phineas was right there in case he got freaked, as they entered, but Phineas was in the play area with Ferb and Perry.

"Perry's a little scared of the vet.

I know how he feels." Phineas said.

Perry's ears perked up at the red head's words, wondering how he understood that he was scared.

"I get scared of getting shots sometimes.

But it's so we don't get ill.

It only hurts for a little while." he said.

Perry then nuzzled him, feeling relaxed.

But they heard their names being called, as Perry was whimpering.

"Come on boy, let's get it over with." Phineas said.

Ferb then followed them into the vet's office.

* * *

Perry was sitting on the vet's table, shivering as he was scared but Phineas placed a hand on him gently, humming something as it was calming him down.

"Keep him calm Phineas, while I give the first shot." she told him.

The red head nodded, humming as Perry was relaxing but felt pain, screaming in growls, but it scared Phineas, never seeing Perry like this, as the vet saw him rubbing his back but Ferb could see Phineas shaking a little.

"Should I give him the next shot, Phineas?" the vet asked.

Phineas nodded in agreement, but was keeping Perry calm along with himself, as the vet adminsyered the next two shots, hearing Perry cry, which was breaking Phineas's heart, hearing his new buddy cry.

"I-It'll be okay, buddy.

It's almost over." he said.

Ferb then watched as the vet gave Perry the last two shots, but placed band aids on the turquise furred male's body to stop infection.

"It's over, buddy.

You were brave." Phineas said nuzzling him.

Ferb saw his brother coming back to normal slowly.

"We should go." he said softly.

* * *

Phineas noticed that Perry was waking up, later that nioght, while he and Ferb were in bed but he was happy, knowing that after they'd gotten home from the vet, the turquise furred male had been sleeping off the side effects of the shots, but he knew he was hungry.

"Come on boy, let's get you some food." he said getting out of bed.

He then carried him in his arms, going downstairs and into the kitchen, but was getting platypus food for him, but happy seeing him eat.

"I'm sorry, Perry you got scared.

You really scared me.

But it's okay to be scared." he told him.

Perry felt bad but then nuzzled him, as her was finished eating but Phineas picked him up, going back to his room.


	5. Buggy

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed especially Drama Sapphire and got your reviews while on vacation the last three weeks.**

**Little Perry and Phineas aren't feeling too well.**

**Perry has platypus pox and Phineas has chicken pox.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open later that night, as he wasn't feeling so well even though he'd gotten shots at the vet's but he was feeling itchy, but his throat hurt, crawling over from his basket onto the red haired boy's bed, as the six year old's eyes opened but the little turquise furred male noticed red spots over his body too, making Perry relieved.

"H-Hey boy, you're sick too.

You look pretty cool with your spots." he said coughing.

Perry was wondering what Phineas meant, looking at his paw, as red itchy spots were on it, as he was scratching.

_Mommy never told people and animals get spots, but it looks cool._

_Maybe Phineas's Mommy can help._

_She's pretty good at helping._

He yawned, as the germs in his young system were making him tiured as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Linda was stunned, entering Phineas and Ferb's bedroom, as Ferb was already up and dressed, but she'd been worried when Phineas hadn't shown up but frowned, feeling her son's forehead as it was hot but saw Perry asleep beside him, seeing the little platypus wasn't well either.

She then went to make a phone call, as Candace was eating breakfast along with Ferb.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Candance asked.

"Phineas isn't feeling too well, honey along with Perry.

I need to take them to the doctor and to the vet." she told her.

Ferb hoped Phineas and Perry were okay, leaving to go to school.

After that, Linda went back to Phineas and Ferb's room, seeing Phineas awake but stroking Perry gently but scratching his spots, but saw him smile seeing Perry scratching in sleep, like a dog scratching fleas.

"Mommy, why do I feel like a bug?

How come Perry and I both have spots?" he asked, coughing.

Linda then sat on the bed, facing him.

"You're not very well, honey along with Perry.

But you're both going to the doctor's." she told him.

Phineas nodded, feeling sick, but getting dressed ro go to the doctor's but Perry was struggling but hiding under the bed, as Phineas understood, knowing Bajeet was scared of the doctor's too..

"Aw come on boy, the doctor isn't so scary.

Besides I don't want you to get worse along with myself.

Besides if you don't get better, we can't go in the pool." he said.

He saw Perry look at him, with big hazel eyes as he really wanted to learn how to swim, because his father was supposed to teach him but they disappeared.

_Maybe going to the doctor isn't so scary, if Phineas is being brave_.

He then crawled out of the bed, into Phineas's arms.

"You won't regret it, buddy." he said coughing.

They then heard Linda calling as they left the room.

Phineas then placed Perry on his lap, sitting in the back seat.

He was feeling kind of buggy.

* * *

Perry was in Linda's arms, watching the human doctor examine Phineas, as he liked what he was doing as the vet was kind of scary, but he was feeling woozy, hearing his mommy's voice in his head, making him miss her, crying as Phineas wondered why Perry waq sad.

"Awwwwwww Perry, it's okay.

I'm okay noy." he said.

A look of wory crossed his face.

"Mommy, he's burning up.

I'm scared." he told him.

Linda then listened as the doctor was telling her, that Phineas had chicken pox but Phineas was stroking Perry gently humming something his mother sang to him.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you fixed up." he said coughing.

He then scooped him up gently, as they left, but was quiet on the ride to the vet's but he heard Perry whimpering and coughing.

He was relieved, as they pulled into the parking lot of the vet's.

He then picked him up as they entered but Perry was whimpering.

He was then humming the lullaby.

* * *

Perry shivered, feeling the vet's hands on him but he'd rather be in Phineas's arms or playing, but opened his bill, as Phineas had opened his mouth, but heard the vet make sounds.

"What does he have?" Linda asked, concerned.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about, Ms Flynn-Fletcher, it's just platypus pox." he told her.

"You mean like chicken pox/" Phineas asked weakly.

"Yes, Yes it is Phineas." he told him.

Linda listened, as the vet was telling her about platypus pox and how to take care of it, but Phineas was stroking Perry's fur, seeing him relax.

"See buddy, the vet ain't scary.

You were so brave." he said.

He then picked him up gently, leaving.

He then left, following his mother out.


	6. Reassuring Perry

**A/N**

**Here's even more of the story and Tiggy got an owner but she's ten years old and very into sports.**

**Perry asnd Pinky are unaware that Monogram is watching them, to see if they're recruit material.**

* * *

Phineas was lying on the couch in the living room, in pyjamas but Perry was lying on his blanketed stomach, as he had calamine lotion on, which stopped the pox itching.

He was feeling feverish but the doctor had given him medicine but heard Perry whimpering, stroking him.

He then noticed that there was a small silver bangle around Perry's right wrist, making him curious, reading the words on it, but knew they'd adopted him from the animal shelter, but he had a feeling Perry's parents had given that bracelet to him.

_That was why he was sad earlier, he misses his parents._

_i know how he feels, as my birth Dad was gone, but I wanna help him feel better._

_Maybe tomorrow._

He then heard the doorbell ring, as Linda answered, as Isabella entered but Pinky was with her.

Perry's eyes opened weakly, seeing Pinky as he climbed off dizzily but she caught him.

"Don't scare me Perry!

I heard something really good.

Tiggy got adopted." she said.

"That's great, Pinky.

Who adopted him?" he asked coughing.

Pinky felt bad, hearing him like this, but knew he'd get better soon, and they could play again but she noticed that he seemed a little feverish.

"He got adopted by a girl called Kaci.

She's a big kid, but Tiggy really likes her." she told him.

"I'm happy he has a home." he said yawning and scratching some of his spots.

"Perry, stop!" Phineas said coughing.

The turquise furred male knew he wasn't supposed to scratch the pox but he couldn't resist, as it was fun to scratch.

He then opened the bottle but rubbing the lotion on him.

"That should help boy." he told him.

He then saw Isabella leave along with Pinky.

Perry was a little sad, but knew Pinky could see him tomorrow.

phineas then hugged him, feeling his friend's tears.

"You miss your Mommy and Daddy, huh Perry?

I wish you could talk.

Hmmm... maybe Ferb and I should work on that laster." he said.

Perry was feeling safe, like in his mother's arms, but he was looking at his bracelet that his parents had given him on the day he was born, well hatched.

"i know how you feel, Perry.

I miss my Daddy.

He left after my birthday.

Ferb's Daddy is great but it's hard to get used to.

But you were in that shelyer, for a long time until we got you.

I'm gonna take care of you." he told him.

Perry was feeling better, hearing that.

_I can help you too, Phineas_.

* * *

In the O.W.C.A, Monogram was entering the computer room, as a young red haired teen wearing purple glasses was working at a computer screen, but looked at the screens, a they were video feeds of the potentisl recruitd who could become animal agents, stopping the forces of evil.

"Major Monogram, sir this one shows promise." Carl told him.?Carl was Monogram's nephew, but now had an internship as he was old enough to have a job, but gasped.

It was the little platypus he'd found in the Outback, but he was the son of the best two animal agents of the O.W.C.A.

"Are you sure, Carl?

You're aware he's the son of the best animal agents here.

I promised them, I wouldn't put their kid through this." he said.

Carl knew that his uncle missed Emille, as he'd raised him from birth, after finding him abandoned, but had been happy, seeing him graduate from the training program at the top of his class but had met his wife.

"Maybe we should wait, sir." Carl told him.

Monogram agreed, knowing Emille would want it that way.

He then saw Pinky and knew she was recruit material.

"We should go meet her in the morning.

Once her family lrasves." he told him.

Carl agreed.


End file.
